


No Justice

by Silvermags



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: When the Voltron Force gets caught in a dogfight with the Galra at the edge of the solar system, the Justice League decides to intervene.  Life for all parties involved gets very strange, very fast.





	1. O-keeaay... Giant Mechanical Lions

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to work the way I want it to, but here goes nothing. I'm not very experienced yet, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.

"Is anyone else just, REALLY done with this whole situation?" Lance asked over the video link, "Cause lately it seems like the Galra are trying to tick us off."

"Well, technically we followed them here," Pidge replied, dodging a laser as she spoke, "So we really don't have any room to complain."

"Focus," Shiro ordered, "We need to stop them from reaching their target."

"Their target being?" Keith asked as he decimated a few of the Galra fighters.

"Little tiny planet about five ticks from here," Pidge replied, "According to the intel we got off that Galra computer, they don't even know the Galra are after them yet."

"Let's keep it that way," Shiro stated, "Hunk, you got two coming right at you."

"Let's teach these purple freaks some manners!" Lance whooped. None of them noticed the small spaceship that had stopped a safe distance away.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"So... are you all seeing what I'm seeing?" Green Lantern asked, just staring.

"If you're seeing a dogfight between giant mechanical lions and evil-looking battle cruisers on and around Pluto, then yes." Flash replied, also staring.

"Do we know what they want?" Shayera asked, grip tightening on her mace.

"Batman's hacking their communication frequencies now," Superman replied, then flinched when a massive explosion rocked the javelin. When they could see again the evil-looking battle cruisers were gone and the lions were floating dead.

"What just happened?" Flash asked, blinking the spots from his eyes.

"Some kind of energy weapon," Batman replied, "Green Lantern, gather up the remaining ships and bring them back to the watchtower. Hopefully we'll get some answers."


	2. Who the heck are you supposed to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wakes up in a strange place and her last memory is of being in a fight with the Galra. Things go about as well as one would assume.

"Do we know who they are?" Diana asked, staring pensively at the five unconscious strangers in the Watchtower's medical bay, separated by curtains.

"Not yet," Green Lantern replied, "Had a heck of a time getting to them. Soon as we got them in here their ships threw up some kind of force field. Eventually had to call Fate in, cause nothing else could get through the stupid things."

"That is strange," Diana agreed, "Any information on that odd armor they're all wearing?"

"Not a clue. I've sent a message back to Oa, but nothing yet," the Lantern said, "Bats wants to talk to them when they wake up."

"And Hera help them when that happens," Diana chucked, "Maybe we'd best make sure one of us is in there too. Wouldn't want to scare them unnecessarily."

"You're probably onto something there," Lantern laughed, "Let's go get something to eat, the med techs can handle them for now."

Still laughing, the two walked off, not noticing that one of the subjects of their conversation was not, in fact, unconscious. To their eventual chagrin.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Pidge held very still, listening intently to the snatches of conversation she could hear. "Force field...armor...message...talk to...scare them...handle them for now." then footsteps walking away. Inwardly, she smirked. Leaving her unattended, with her armor and bayard and... she moved the slightest bit to test it, yes, unrestrained. Whoever had captured her was really bad at it. Opening her eyes, she rolled off the cot and looked around. "First, I find the others. Then, I find Green. Then we blow this pop stand," she said to herself. "Maybe I can hack their computers..."

Her musing was cut off when one of the Justice League med techs walked in. For a minute they just stared at one another, then Pidge smirked, and lunged.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"What the Sam Hill is going on?" Green Lantern yelled at the stampeding technicians.

"The girl from the med bay woke up, and now she's carving a swath through the leaguers," Black Canary casually informed him, running towards the source of most of the screaming, followed closely by Green Arrow.

Lantern blinked twice, then followed them. What he saw next boggled all his powers of description. The girl in green, short, thin, and light, was fighting ten separate leaguers with nothing more than a glowing weapon the size of a pocket knife. And winning. For a moment he just had to stop and stare, because WHAT THE HECK. In the moment he hesitated she had Vigilante down on the ground with her knee on his neck and her dagger-thing at his throat.

"I'm only going to ask this once," she growled, "Who are you, where am I, and where are the rest of my team?"

"Easy, kid," Lantern said, holding up his hands, 'We're not gonna hurt you. Now why don't you just let him up, and we'll see about your questions."

"No," she hissed, "Who the heck are you? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm Green Lantern of the Justice League," he told her, deciding honesty was the best policy, "We found you and your friends badly damaged and dead in the water at the edge of the solar system and brought you in to see what was going on and get you all some medical attention. They're all in the med bay now, I can take you to them."

She frowned. "Wait, the Justice League? But that means..." her face went slack as she dropped her weapon with a clatter, "Holy quiznak, I'm back on earth?"

Before he had time to figure out what she meant by that, there was a burst of static, and suddenly every screen in the Watchtower showed the image of an extremely beautiful and extremely irate woman. "Attention, enemy satellite, I am Princess Allura of Altea," she announced, "You will release the Paladins of Voltron at once, or we will fire."

The girl in green scrambled for the nearest computer. "Allura, Allura, it's okay!" she yelled hastily, "They're good guys!"

"Pidge? Oh thank the lions," the princess said, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know yet, but they were just about to take me to them, weren't you?" The glare she leveled at the Lantern had brought braver men to their knees, "So why don't you send Coran down here with a shuttle and we'll just handle this nice and calm." Again with a pointed look at the assorted leaguers.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement," the princess said, "Expect Coran in a few vargas."

"Sure thing Allura," the green girl, Pidge? replied. The screens went blank, and she stood up and faced the Lantern, "Hi, my name is Katie Holt, but my friends call me Pidge. I'm the Green Paladin of Voltron."

All of the assorted leaguers just stared at her.


	3. My mind is full of why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to pitviperofdoom for the chapter title!

"Your friends are back in the medical bay," Green Lantern told Pidge as they walked, "You're the only one who's woken up."

"You mean I was running all over trashing the place looking for them, and they were right back where I started the whole time?" Pidge asked, "Figures." She'd done something with her weapon and was walking along fairly calmly, but that didn't stop the majority of the league from following her at a safe distance and pretending to be doing something else when she saw them. Pidge wasn't fooled for an instant, but she let them think she was. Element of surprise and all that, should she need to escape. Not that she thought she would, but better safe than sorry.

"The med bay's right around..." Lantern trailed off as they rounded the corner, "Again, really?" he muttered.

The half of the league that wasn't currently following Pidge around was in the hall outside the med bay, getting thrown around like rag dolls by the man in black. The lantern was somewhat unnerved to see that the man's hand was glowing purple, and everything he touched with it melted and burned. "Where's Pidge? What've you done with her?" He yelled, "Answer me!"

"Shiro! Shiro, it's okay," Pidge ran forward, "These're good guys, I'm safe."

The look of relief on his face spoke volumes as he swept her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Pidge! Oh, thank goodness. Never scare me like that again. What's going on? Do you know where we are?"

"Yup. Long story short, the princess forgot to mention that the planet we were stopping the Galra from invading was Earth, which I am totally going to give her crap for,. and we got picked up by the Justice League." Pidge said, "That's who you were owning just now. Which, by the way, was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Seriously, I wish the guys had been awake because you were wiping the floor with them."

"Oh. Oops." Shiro muttered, "Sorry about that."

"Anyway, Coran's on his way," Pidge told him, "So we just need to sit tight."

"Alright, good work Pidge," He told her, ruffling her hair, then turned to the Lantern, extending his hand "I'm Takashi Shirogane, by the way, Black Paladin of Voltron."

Green Lantern was slightly leery of taking the hand that a moment ago was cutting swaths into the reinforced steel walls, but shook it anyway. "Green Lantern. Who exactly are you people?"

Shiro laughed ironically. 'That's a question better left for when all of us are around to answer it..." Another bout of yelling erupted from inside the med bay, "Which is right now, apparently."

Pidge laughed. The assorted leaguers just stared, again.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Once all the Voltron Paladins were awake and calm, they got sat down in a conference room with the original seven leaguers. The explanations that followed were long, detailed, and exhausting.

"Wait a minute, you say that there's been an evil alien warlord conquering worlds for the last ten thousand years and NO ONE has done anything about it?" Flash asked, slightly incredulously, "AND the quote unquote only weapon powerful enough to stop him has been hidden here on earth for an equal amount of time?"

"Yeah, more or less," Lance said, leaning back in his chair, "Glad to see you're catching on."

"But that's impossible, the guardians of the universe would've put a stop to it a long time ago if that were true," Green Lantern blustered, "Especially with them closing in on a planet with several green lantern corps members based on it."

"Um, yeah, I've been wondering that too," Hunk said, "And, I mean, we'd appreciate the help. Liberating ten thousand years worth of conquered planets is kind of a big job for five kid plus the last two members of an extinct species."

"'Kids'? Exactly how old are you all?" Superman asked.

"Depends. What's today?" Pidge asked.

"May 24, 2036," Batman said stoically.

"Wow. Really? We've been in space that long?" Pidge asked, "Huh. Well, if that's true, then that makes Shiro 25, Keith and Lance 17, with Hunk joining them next month, and I have been 15 for all of a week. We really lost track of time out there, I didn't think my birthday was for another few pheebs."

"Pheebs?" Flash asked.

"Glactic standard measurement of time. You have ticks, dobashes, vargas, quintants. movements, pheebs, and decapheebs," Pidge explained, but Wonder Woman had latched onto something entirely different in Pidge's spiel.

"Great Hera," she murmured, horrified, "You're all children."


	4. I don't even want to know

In the wake of the bombshell Lance inadvertently dropped and Diana exaserbated, the leaguers were giving the entire Voltron force slightly horrified looks. Pidge, not noticing, shrugged. "Technically? It's actually been about three years since we left earth, so we were actually younger when we first got involved in the war. Heck, Shiro's been involved longer than anyone but Allura and Coran, seeing as the Kerberos mission didn't actually fail, the Galra just kidnapped them all."

"What?" Superman asked, still looking shell shocked.

"Yeah, we've mentioned this already. The Kerberos mission failed because the Galra were looking for voltron and are still massive pukes who like kidnapping people, not pilot error." Pidge frowned, "Pay attention."

Superman just made a strangled noise, and everyone continued to stare at one another in horror (the league) and confusion (the paladins). Until the door to the conference room opened and something that looked like a yellow human-sized cross between a centipede and a newt walked in. It blinked, then stated in one of the most IRRITATING voices anyone in the room had ever heard, "Did you know that in 62.9% or realties your satellite falls out of the sky due to an engineering flaw?"

The leaguers blinked and the paladins facepalmed. "Um... run that past me again?" Flash asked.

Ignoring him, the centipede-newt thing scuttled over to the window and adjusted the curtains. "There! Now there's a 36.2% chance we won't all die of poison gas!" It exclaimed cheerily.

"What are you doing here, Slav?" Shiro asked wearily.

"Coran was busy, so the princess asked me to come," Slav replied, "Just as she does in 47.1% of realities. In 31.7% of realities she comes herself, and in 21.2% realties she has no need."

Batman, the only one not too confused to speak, asked, "Who is this?"

Lance sighed, "Justice League, meet Slav, the most annoying and neurotic genius this side of anywhere. Seriously, the guy about gave Shiro an ulcer, and Shiro's the nicest, calmest person in Voltron."

"I resent that remark," Slav said, "Although it is true that Shiro develops an ulcer in 89.4% of dimensions."

"Case in point," Lance threw his hands in the air.

Shayera blinked, then closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't wanna know! I don't even want to know."


	5. What even is life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized I hadn't posted anything on here in a while, so I decided to bit the bullet and put something out. Whether or not it's any good is up to you, I suppose.

A full hour was spent watching Slav's antics, bemusedly in the case of the Justice League and resignedly in the case of the paladins. More than once one of the watchtower technicians would wander in, observe the extraterrestrial musing on the probabilities of any given person in the room's sudden and painful death in various dimensions, decide they simply didn't want to know, and walked back out. Allura must have gotten impatient, because the only reason the Slav watching came to an end was because she projected her face onto every screen in the watchtower again.

"What is the holdup?" She demanded.

"You sent Slav," Lance groaned, "What do you THINK the holdup is?"

She winced, "Fair point. But we need you back NOW, the Galra are coming back. They've figured out where you are and are preparing to attack. We need Voltron."

"On our way, Princess," Shiro responded. The Paladins stood up and made for the doors.

"Hold up a second, where do you guys think your going?" Flash asked.

"To get our lions and form Voltron to defend Earth," Keith replied in a tone that couldn't have sounded more "duh" if he tried, "What else?"

Flash shut his mouth, but the founding members still followed them out and to the lions. No one on the league was sure how the paladins knew exactly where to find their lions, but at that point they had decided to just roll with it.

"Here's something you've never seen before," Pidge smirked, "Enjoy the show." With that, the paladins entered their lions and took off into open space. "Okay, who seriously wants to form Voltron just to see the looks on their faces?" she asked over the comms.

"Pidge, you are evil and cruel. Let's do it." Lance said.

No one on the Watchtower could pick their jaws up off the ground, because even with all the weird stuff that went hand in hand with being a superhero, five giant mechanical lions combining into one giant mechanical robot with wings and a sword was still REALLY WEIRD. Batman just cocked and eyebrow and went back to work. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking two more chapters, one for a battle with the galra and one for wrap up. The battle will involve the Justice League being awesome.


End file.
